1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an articulating speaker assembly for integration within a passenger service unit of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current global community has made it possible for people all around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often than not, these people travel in aircraft. Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight, size and available space requirements for use in aircraft make it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio loudspeaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements for use in crafts.
In the aircraft industry, great priority is placed upon component weight and size reduction. In addition, spacing and positioning of the loudspeaker assemblies are a great priority to those optimizing the operation of aircraft. The size, weight and shape of conventional terrestrial loudspeaker assembly designs adversely affect range and payload. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller, private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio loudspeakers are currently available. These loudspeakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity loudspeakers not suiting the size and weight requirements of the aircraft and lower quality loudspeakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
A need, therefore, exists for a loudspeaker assembly providing high fidelity sound, while meeting the size, weight and positioning profile requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a loudspeaker assembly.